Amor y sufrimiento antes del Ritual Carmesí
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: Le amaba, pero le habia hecho sufrir..Tetsuya se sentia destrosado y ahora le decian que junto a su hermano debian realizar el ritual del que no queria ser parte..ya no lo soportaba mas, la persona con la que nacio habia muerto..solo habia una salida..
1. Prologo

**Haruhi: aquí vengo con este fic que gracias a mi nueva obsesión se me a venido a la mente, digamos que se relaciona con el juego de ps2 "Fatal Frame" o "Project Zero" antes de que la aldea se sumergiera en la oscuridad eterna o lo que sea xD, no recuerdo muy bien quienes serian los primeros en realizar el ritual carmesí antes de Itsuki y Mutsuki pero les robo su papel en la historia e idealizando según mi imaginación lo que pudo ocurrir (aunque no sea realmente lo que ocurrió para ser especifica por si no me entendí U^^)**

**Inner: se tratara de mis queridos Oc que sufriran el ritual y el principal de los dos también por la persona a quien ama (ósea Kazemaru xD)**

**Haruhi: no se si me abre entendido o_o pero mejor léanlo para así ir entendiendo U^^ jeje**

**Inner: habrán momentos tristes y el final que ya lo tengo planeado y como se puede llegar a deducir luego de leer el prologo no será una excepción**

**Haruhi: ojala y les guste ^^ aaahhh antes que nada debo aclarar que el Oc principal es Tetsuya el cual también sale en mi fic "¿Enamorado de un desconocido?" solo que excepción no tendrá ninguna relación con la familia Uchiha además de que tendrá un gemelo, solo su apariencia y algo de su personalidad puede que sean iguales al del otro fic**

**Inner: para dejarles mas clara de como luce, es el chico que tengo de foto de perfil...**

**Disclaimers.- Ninguno de los personajes y nombres me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tecmo y los otros a Level-5.**

* * *

**Prologo**_** "Recuerdos carmesí"**_

- perdóname...

Lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del chico peliblanco y de ojos de luna, los cuales opacados mostraban todo el dolor que embargaba en su corazón.

- si tan solo... hubiéramos escapado en ese momento...

_Flash Back.-_

_Dos chicos idénticos uno del otro a no ser por que uno tenia el cabello largo hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura y el otro sobre los hombros, ambos pelinegros lo que hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos que muchos comparaban con dos lunas, de unos 15 años corrían por las calles de una aldea con enormes casas japonesas , tratando de escapar de los aldeanos que los perseguían siendo interceptados por un hombre de cabellos negros de iguale ojos._

_- ¿donde creen que van?_

_- p-padre - abraza protectoramente al pelilargo_

_- por favor padre! déjanos ir - le suplica_

_- saben muy bien que eso es imposible - les ve con tristeza - ustedes fueron los elegidos para el ritual carmesí y tienen que realizarlo..._

_Fin Flash Back.-_

- todo salio mal... el ritual carmesí fue un fracaso y los siguientes en volver a realizarlo fueron Itsuki-kun y Mutsuki-kun... pero volvió a fracasar...

Mas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas, serrando sus ojos y colocando su mano en su hombro sobre un dibujo de una mariposa carmesí.

- Sae... Yae... - habriendo sus ojos con pesar - no podré ayudarlas mis queridas amigas... sin él... ya no puedo mas, nisiquiera soy capas de volver a la aldea

_Flash Back.-_

_- Tetsuya, veras que todo acaba para bien... - sonriéndole al pelilargo_

_- como puedes decir eso? - derramando una que otra lagrima traicionera - Tetsuna... yo no quiero matarte! para mi la vida sin ti es igual a estar muerto! - sollozando - hasta la misma muerte es mejor si es a tu lado !- abazandoloce a sus ropas_

_- Suya-chan... que hay de Kazemaru-san... el te extrañara si tu no estas_

_- sabes que entre nosotros no habrá nunca nada... - ocultando su rostro - el fue muy cruel... me dejo en claro que no le importo, además... - levantando su rostro y mirando a los ojos del otro - no importa lo mucho que yo le ame a él si tu no estas con migo, mi vida no vale nada... por que nacimos juntos y no quiero morir separado de ti ... quiero estar siempre a tu lado, solo seré feliz si tu estas, no importa si formas una familia y yo la mía... al menos así podré verte_

_Fin Flash Back.-_

- Tetsuna onii-chan... no podré protegerlas como te lo prometí - mira hacia el oscuro cielo para luego voltearse y ver a un chico observándolo - no deberías de escuchar los lamentos de los demás... Kazemaru-san

El nombrado se acerca hasta quedar frente al ahora peliblanco, sus ojos almendrados con cierto toque rojizo muestran su dolor y la tristeza.

- perdóname... por favor, yo... - su voz se quiebra - no sabia por lo que pasabas, estabas sufriendo y lo único que hice fue lastimarte mas...

- te perdono... - sonriendo - no soy capaz de sentir resentimiento por aquellos a quien amo... menos ahora que ya tome mi decisión

- decisión? - viendo sorprendido como el peliblanco sostenía entre sus manos una daga - no pensaras en...

- cada día que pasa , caigo mas en la demencia... sin Tetsuna ya no puedo seguir - alzando el objeto frente a el - te amo ... desearía renacer en otra época donde todo sea distinto, vivir felizmente con Tetsuna y que tu me amaras...

- te amo... - una lagrima se deja ver de su único ojo visible ya que el otro lo tapaba parte de su cabello - realmente te amo... por favor, no lo hagas...

- me alegra tanto oírte decir eso - sonriendo con felicidad y dolor - ojala y algún día puedas perdonarme por esto...

- Tetsuya detente por favor!- muy preocupado y asustado trata de detenerle pero el otro retrocede manteniendo una gran distancia

- se que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos...lo puedo sentir - serrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos y derramar unas ultimas lagrimas - por eso ... hasta pronto mi amado Kazemaru...

- NOOO !

* * *

**Haruhi: bueno... solo dejo eso hasta que tenga escrito una gran parte para poder subir conty ^^**

**Inner: últimamente andamos obsesionadas con ese juego y también con silent hill, del cual puede que en algún momento escriba un fic -^^**

**Haruhi: algún reviews? me animaría mucho alguno ^^**

**Bye~maple~!**


	2. El encuentro

**Cap. 1.- El encuentro  
**

_Aquel día era como cualquier otro, siempre iba a ese lugar para alejarme de mi familia..._

En un espeso bosque, donde algunos rayos de sol se escabullían entre las ramas de los árboles, un chico pelinegro de ojos aperlados se encontraba sentado en un tronco mirando a las pequeñas golondrinas que revoloteaban a su alrededor sacándole una que otra sonrisa.

El sonido de ramas al ser pisadas provenientes de atrás de el llama su atención, volteando y encontrándose con un chico de largo cabello azul turquesa atado en una coleta alta, ojos de un tono café rojizo . Por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzan y un pequeño revoltijo se forma en el estomago del pelinegro sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían sin saber bien el por que

- "que guapo..." - desvía su vista avergonzado por sus pensamiento, levantándose nervioso dispuesto a irse

- oye, no te vallas!

Trata de detenerlo, observando detenidamente al pelinegro el cual bestia unos hakama (pantalones) ablusados en los tobillos, una chaqueta con mangas "separadas", un kosode (camisa), y un obi (cinturón) todo de color blanco menos lo ultimo que era negro.

- no quería molestarte... estoy de viaje y al salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque termine perdiéndome en el - sonriendo nerviosamente - etto ¿me puedes ayudar?

- ... - afirma positivamente con la cabeza

- que bien... - suspirando aliviado - emmm... soy Kazemaru - sonriendo y extendiendo su mano - Ichirouta Kazemaru, del pueblo Inazuma que esta al sureste de aquí al otro lado de las montañas

- ... - mira atentamente la mano del chico para luego acercarse 'tímidamente' y tomarla - Kiryu Tetsuya...del pueblo All God que esta cerca de aquí... - ambos estrecharon sus manos amigablemente, viéndose a los ojos, ambos con un brillo especial en sus ellos - si quieres salir de aquí solo debes de caminar derecho siguiendo aquella franca de allí - señalando el lugar

- ohh, gracias - volviendo a sonreír - que haces tu solo en medio de un bosque como este?

- me gusta la tranquilidad que aquí se percibe - serrando sus ojos sintiendo la pequeña brisa que atravesaba el lugar - me siento mas a gusto aquí que en mi hogar...

- ah... - viéndole curioso - eres un chico bastante interesante - riendo al ver que el pelinegro se sonroja nuevamente

- Tetsuya! - alguien a lo lejos grita, llamando la atención de ambos pelilargos

- debo irme, es mejor que no te vean, de donde vengo no les gusta que gente ajena entre o se acerque a All God...- viendo a los ojos del peliazul o para ser mas exactos el derecho ya que el otro lo cubría un mechón de su cabello - además, me tienen prohibido mantener contacto con desconocidos...

- enserio? - sorprendido - no me parece algo justo ...

- Tetsuya! - la voz desconocida se vuelve escuchar pero esta vez mas cerca de ellos

- mejor me voy - caminando hacia el frente en sentido contrario a la franca que ahí había, siendo detenido por el peliazul el cual le había sostenido del brazo

- vendrás mañana?

- y-yo... -sonrojándose- s-si...

- entonces... espero a verte mañana, Tetsuya... - besando delicadamente la mano del pelinegro

Cuando el pelinegro se vio libre del agarre del peliazul salio corriendo del lugar, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa divertida y dulce que el otro tenia por su reacción.

- Tetsuya donde estabas? - dice un hombre pelinegro viendo como de entre los árboles aparecía el pelilargo - sabes que no tienes permitido salir del pueblo

- lo se padre... gomen - mirando el suelo

- vamos! no es para tanto padre! - apareciendo detrás del mayor - Suya-chan nunca saldria al exterior si no estoy a su lado - sonriendo

- así es , jamás te dejaría Tetsuna-oniichan - sonriendo también, viendo al chico idéntico a él

- será mejor volver... - dándose la vuelta y volviendo por donde vino dejando a tras a los menores

- nee Tetsuya... - viéndole curioso - te paso algo?

- eh? - sobresaltándose - por que lo preguntas?

- no se... - sonriendo - tus ojos se ven distintos... tienen un brillo que jamas antes habias tenido...

- b-bueno...veras...

* * *

Horas después en la casa Kiryu.-

- kyaaa - grita dando vueltas en su habitación - no puedo creerlo! mi hermanito se enamoro a primera vista!

- no estoy enamorado! - extremadamente sonrojado - ni siquiera le conozco!

- eso no importa! además el quiere volver a verte! - tomando las manos de su gemelo - eso significa que no le eres para nada indiferente, puede que hasta se enamore de ti

- p-pero que dices?! estas loco! - viéndole nervioso - el no es de la aldea y tu sabes que se nos tiene prohibido el mantener cualquier tipo de relación con alguien de otro pueblo! además... - baja su mirada - ambos somos chicos y eso no seria bien visto por lo demás ... - levantando su vista - y si padre se entera que hable y que me volveré a ver con el mañana me encerraran!

- no te preocupes que yo me encargo de padre - sonriendo

- gracias, onii-chan - sonriendo agradecido

* * *

Al día siguiente, en las calles de All God.-

Un pelilargo caminaba mirando de un lado a otro intentando no toparse con nadie, sin envargo al pasar por la Casa Osaka se encuentra con dos gemelos de su misma edad.

- Tetsuya-kun, que haces por aquí? - le dice el que podría ser menor de los dos

- Itsuki-kun... - susurra nervioso - y-yo bueno...

- ¿ocurre algo? - acercándose algo preocupado

- n-no es nada Mutsuki-kun! lo que pasa es que... y-yo iba...

- ¿hibas a encontrarte con tu novia?

- eh?

- que cosas dices Itsuki - riendo divertido por la cara de confusión del pelilargo

- solo doy alguna idea del por que nos oculta Tetsuya-kun donde va... aunque también podría ser el caso de que se fuera a ver con un novio y no novia...

- no es mi novio! - sonrojado se tapa con ambas manos su boca viendo la sonrisa divertida y acusadora de los gemelos

- entonces si vas a juntarte a escondidas con alguien... - sonríe el mayor

- y quien es?

- ... - viendo el suelo resignado - no... no es de aquí

- que? - sorprendido - es ajeno al pueblo? - dice sorprendido el menor de los gemelos

- es muy arriesgado que te encuentres a escondidas con alguien de afuera - dice serio el mayor

- lo se... - viendo el suelo

- oye... no será que te gusta?

- eh? - viendo sobresaltado al pelinegro mayor

- Mutsuki... tu crees que Tetsuya-kun se a ... - viendo sorprendido al pelilargo

- eso parece Itsuki... - riendo - alguien a captado la atención de Tetsuya-kun y lo esta enamorando ...

- p-por que todos dicen lo mismo! - sonrojándose y viéndoles disgustado - no me estoy enamorando de él! es solo...es que...

- es que? - dicen al mismo tiempo los gemelos

- enserio eres muy malo ocultando tus sentimientos...

- vamos Mutsuki, no sigas no lo molestes mas

- bueno... como sea ... - poniéndose serio - Tetsuya-kun , solo ten cuidado... si alguien se entera de tu encuentro con ese chico... estarás en graves problemas...

- lo se... - viendo triste a un lado

- nosotros ya nos marchamos...

- si seguimos quitándote de tu tiempo - empezando a alejarse - no vuelvas muy tarde o Tetsuna se preocupara

- ... - viendo alejarse a los gemelos para luego dejar su vista fija en el cielo

_Es extraño pero... tengo el presentimiento de que ir donde aquel chico, solo me traerá sufrimiento... aun así yo... quiero verlo una vez mas_

- no entiendo que es esto...- con la palma de su mano en su pecho justo sobre su corazón - que estoy sintiendo por el... Ichirouta Kazemaru, por que solo pronunciar tu nombre me provoca este hormigueo en el estomago?

El pelilargo sigue su camino escabulléndose de los demás aldeanos que paseaban por las calles.

- solo espero que este horrible presentimiento no sea nada malo como me temo

_Al tratar de encontrar una explicación del por que de este presentimiento, mi corazón se oprime dolorosamente, como sabiendo de que momentos realmente difíciles me esperan..._

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el primer capitulo U-.- **

**Tratare de actualizar pronto . Este capitulo no tiene emmm... suspenso ni intriga cosas asi pero a medida que se balla desarrollando la historia saldra algo asi xD etto... hasta pronto!  
**


	3. La promesa

**Bueno! despues de un año(?) y estar diciendo que "pronto" publicaria la conty xD! por fin aqui esta el Capitulo dos de "Amor y sufrimiento antes del ritual"! el capitulo pudo haber sido mejor y mas largo pero todo el sentimiento lo e dejado en dos capitulos que son casi los finales(?) o.ó pero... hay uno que no importa cuanto lo re-leea me dan ganas de llorar con el muy pronto (?)(xD) lsera subido... pero ese capitulo es como despues de unos 3 0 cuatros despues de este xD tratare de escribir los capitulos que faltan antes de el (?)**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma ni los de fatal frame me pertenecen, solo Tetsuya , Tetsuna y su padre (el cual apenas y salio o.ó) me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Cap. 2 .- La promesa**

Nuevamente se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde el día anterior conoció a ese peliazul. Esta vez se encontraba recargado en las pequeñas rocas junto al río que solo a medio metro se hallaba. Observaba la cristalina agua sumergido en sus pensamientos, se sentía inquieto, tenia un mal presentimiento pero no sabia que era.

Sierra sus ojos por un momento tratando de que su mente quedara en blanco restándole importancia al asunto, al abril sus ojos la imagen de sierto peli-turquesase hallaba reflejada junto a el observándole muy cerca suyo.

- tu...

- creí que no vendrías... - sentándose a su lado

- "yo debería de decir eso" - se dijo a si mismo mientras le observaba de reojo - ya te había dicho que siempre vengo aquí... hoy no seria una excepción... - tratando de mantener cierta distancia entre ambos

- cierto... - riendo levemente - y quien era el que te buscaba ayer?

- eso a ti no te interesa... - viendo el agua tratando de evadir el tema

- que evasivo ... - suspira - sabes? pareces mas pequeño de lo que creí ayer - viéndole detenidamente llamando su atención

- a que viene eso? - viéndole algo disgustado, detestaba que lo vieran como un niño por su baja estatura

- pues... cuando te vi ayer me di cuenta que eres mas joven que yo...

- lo dices por mi estatura? - viéndole molesto

- eemm... - viendo la "dulce" mirada que el pelinegro le daba , dándose cuenta que había tocado un tema "sensible" para el menor

- se que soy bajo apesar de mi edad tsk... - da un chasquido y voltea su rostro

- y ... - tratando de no molestarlo mas - que edad tienes?

- que edad crees TÚ que tengo?

- ... trece...?

- tengo quince... idiota - levantándose y caminando al lado contrario del que vino el peli-tuquesa

- o-oye espera! - yendo hacia el

- solo déjame solo, tengo cosas que hacer ... y no puedo dejar tanto tiempo a Suna cubriéndome - lo ultimo lo dice en un susurro

- al menos dime si mañana volverás! - deteniéndose a pensar- aunque ayer me dijiste...

- se lo que te dije ayer, no tienes que repetirlo - volteando a verle - y no creo que venga... *menos si tu estas y te me acercas tanto* - sonrojándose por su pensamiento

- Tetsuya estas rojo... - viéndole extrañado

- deja de mirarme - tratando de irse pero al igual que ayer el mayor le detiene - que quieres?

- solo me quiero despedir - sonriendo vuelve hacer lo mismo que ayer, besar delicadamente la mano del menor sacándole un gemido de sorpresa y un leve rubor

- por que haces eso? - alejando su mano avergonzado - no soy una chica para que hagas esa clase de cosas...

- solo... -sonriendo ampliamente - me gusta hacerlo

- idiota...

- prométeme algo...

- hum? que cosa?

- que siempre estaras a mi lado - el pelinegro le vio confundido y un nudo en el estomago se le formo, sintiendo un pequeño deja vu

- te lo prometo?- le dice mas como una pregunta que como una respuesta ya que no entendía a que había venido aquello

- eso es un "lo prometo"?

- tal vez... - desapareciendo entre los árboles

El peli-turquesa se quedo mirando por donde el pelinegro había desaparecido, su sonrisa aun no desaparecía y un extraño sentimiento florecía en su pecho junto a un pequeño "revoloteo de mariposas" en su estomago.

* * *

Frente a la casa Kiryu.-

- ese chico es un tonto - pateando una piedrita la cual llega a los pies de una chica, el pelinegro dirige su vista a las recién llegadas encontrándose con unas gemelas pelinegras de cabello corto hasta los hombros que usaban unos quimonos blancos.

- Tetsuya-kun, sucede algo? - viendo a la que seguramente es la mayor de las dos

- pareces molesto, estas bien? - le pregunta la menor la cual le veía preocupada

- Sae, Yae... - volteando su rostro sonrojado - no es nada... solo son tonteria *realmente es una tontería haberce enojado solo por eso* ahh... - suspira desganadamente

- parece que lo que Mutsuki-kun e Itsuki-kun nos dijeron era verdad - murmurándole a su hermana soltando risitas

- eso parece jeje...

- decir? que les dijeron esos dos? - viéndole sorprendido, apenado y molesto

- pues,,, jejejje - dicen ambas para soltarse a reír

- Ellos dicen que tu... -comienza la mayor señalándolo

- te has enamorado de un chico que no es de la aldea - termina de decir la menor dejando al pelinegro sonrojado y con un leve tic en su ojos izquierdo

- esos malditos!

- vamos no es para tanto...

- ni Sae ni yo diremos nada, te lo prometemos - sonriéndole cómplice para luego irse a la casa Kurosawa

El pelinegro se quedo solo frente a su casa, el no creía estar realmente enamorado del peli-turquesa, solo creía sentir cierta "atracción", el peli-turquesa le parecía atractivo, muy guapo y le provocaba miles de emociones al verlo, pero aun era muy pronto para decir que se había enamorado, solo le gustaba y ya nada mas.

_Si tan solo hubiera sabido... que dentro de poco ese "gustar" se convirtiera en "amor" y que aquello...me rompería el corazón...  
_

...

_ Tal vez hubiera sido mejor nunca haberte conocido o hacer aquella promesa... pero también...  
_

* * *

**Desde el proximo capitulo el tiempo ira habansando mas rapido (puede pasar dos dias o hasta meses)**

**asi mejor me ire a escribir! OuÓ **

**Ojala les alla gustado el capitulo !**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
